


星与尘相遇 13

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [13]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 13

燃烧着橙色火焰的罩灯，鼓风吹起的红色绸缦，投射在木质舞台上斑驳的光影，构造出一幅相互碰撞交融的画面。  
Orm收回目光，轻轻用手拢起长袍下摆，下颌微抬。

“Á lofti, já  
Á loft  
Þú, líður  
Ó, ó friður  
Sæglópur  
Á lífi  
Kominn heim”  
他轻阖双眼，悠长清亮的歌声仿佛一条长长的星河在夜空流淌。这是一首关于海上归乡之人的古语歌，尽管大多数人听不懂流失的语言，但Orm的演绎仍旧能触及他们的内心。他笔直站立，身形在油灯光线下映衬成泛着一层微光的金色，皮肤几近雪白，衣袍上的金丝亮片也折射出一个个光点，迷惑了所有人的眼睛。

竖琴的声音随着几个宛转的音节停止，舞台上方猛然铺盖下竖条血红丝绸，两侧的火把点燃，沉重庄严的管弦乐响起。Orm解开长袍扔下舞台，露出下方红与黑色调纠缠交融的衣服，长长的红色花边下摆翻滚着垂到地上。  
后方的木门缓缓拉开，身披黑色斗篷的高大风流贵族登上舞台。这段是讲述贵族与仆人身份互换，同平民的轻佻Omega调情的戏份。  
选段的内容该是充满一种情色、挑逗甚至下流的氛围。Orm猜这是Atlan刻意让自己难堪的手段。他垂眸做出轻嗅手中玫瑰的动作，身为战士的机敏告诉身体那个对戏，会在表演过程中进行一些令人不适的身体触碰的男人正在接近。  
再次快速扫视了一圈观众，他开始庆幸Arthur不在了。

斗篷闪入视线，带着温度的双手也抚上Orm的双肩，他稍微扭了下头竭力掩盖表情上的厌恶，恰好看见地上的影子。身后的男人异常高大地覆盖住他的身形，但在记忆中，那个高庭Alpha与自己身高接近，甚至更瘦弱一些。  
诧异地回过头，只能看见对方完全遮住身体和面部的巨大斗篷，他不着痕迹地吸吸鼻子，却悲哀地发现过量抑制药剂和现场木炭熏香的作用使自己的嗅觉几乎失去作用。  
但或许是一种冥冥的直觉，某个可能在他心里膨胀。

勾起嘴角后，Orm轻浮地从对方手下溜走，脸上挂着种欲拒还迎的表情。  
“你已带我到达词语干涸之时  
当言语都销于静默  
不知为何  
我已在脑海中想象  
你我躯体交缠”  
他半垂眼睑，嘴唇微张，在最后一个单词处伸出舌尖舔过下唇，一只手解开了胸前的两颗扣子露出半个胸膛，并得寸进尺地拉扯衣袖使左肩暴露出来。  
人群发出一阵倒吸凉气声，不知有多少个Alpha和心怀杂念的Beta因此迷乱了心智。  
诱惑的意图一目了然。Orm紧紧盯着对方高大黑色的身影，好奇对方是会继续表演还是沉溺于此。

男人犹豫着呆站片刻后，咳了一声终于开腔。  
“我带你来此追寻内心深处的渴望  
那迄今为止被缄默的心愿  
你我激情在此融为一体  
在你脑中已然臣服  
绝无他念”

Orm听到自己的心跳在耳中剧烈共振，脸也微微发热。他当然知道这低沉略带沙哑，歌唱时有些生涩的声音属于谁。舞台四周两两相伴的舞者显然也听出了端倪，纷纷看向这边。  
Arthur还是来了，卑微地假扮成歌者上台，只为了能最后一次正大光明地将Orm搂在怀里。  
公爵握紧了拳头，他不知道原本的演员遭到了怎样的对待，此时也不关心。疑惑，纠结，惊喜，踌躇，各种心情混杂着堵在喉咙，让他难以发出声音。但他还是走到计划好的定位点。他必须跟Arthur把这场戏演下去，演给台下的众人，也演给他们自己。内心不可面人的部分窃窃渴求着同样的东西，他还想再一次，能作为爱人真切碰触Arthur。  
这是为他们短暂爱情画下句点的祭奠。  
在台上缓慢踱着步，Orm半侧身体与Arthur维持固定的距离，两人仿佛胶着又像是在博弈，无形的火花在空气中碰撞。

“越过不归点  
不再回看身后  
我们的激情游戏  
现在终于展开”  
男人向Orm伸出手，一小截纹身从斗篷下露出，骨节突出稍显粗糙的手指在晚风中火焰的热浪里微微颤抖，歌声更是难抑的抖动。但那种从魂魄最深处探出的渴望与占有，藤蔓般缠住了Orm。

Orm一瞬间恍惚了，他们之间没有标记关系，此时却有条纽带引诱着他放下那些桎梏他的事物，大着胆子接近Arthur。迈近一步后他才惊醒，目光闪躲。  
“越过不归点  
告别那些"对"与"错"的纠结  
最终的一个问题  
还需多久你我才能结合?”  
他们注视着彼此，稍稍接近后又约定好似的同时转身走到舞台左右两端，重新远远相望，如同两个即将展开决斗的战士。  
“何种愤怒之火，将淹没你我灵魂？  
何种侈靡欲念，能开启它的门扉？  
何种甜蜜引诱，正躺在我们面前？   
何时我们的血液，才能开始奔腾？  
沉睡的种子，才能绽放成花？  
熊熊的烈火，才能把我们焚烧殆尽？”  
最后的几个单词在极端的感情下变得嘶哑低沉，相似的情绪在两个人的眼眸中流动，舞台上浮动的红绸宛如真的火舌，燃烧着要将他们吞噬进只属于两个人的世界。

静观许久的Atlan终于按捺不住左右环顾，看到Atlanna双手放在膝头双目含泪，高庭一侧，红头发的美丽小姐Mera则紧皱眉头像是在等待一个结果。密密麻麻挤满看席的宾客贵族和王都的平民，全部屏住呼吸将精神贯注于舞台上用情感角逐碰撞的表演。国王的手指死死抠住扶手，那两个无法相爱又试图碰触的孩子正将他心脏上一层铁铸的外壳强行剥离。

又一节乐曲弹奏，台上的两人亦步亦趋地走向对方，原本不相称的歌声此时却奇异地交织融合，火光照着他们的身姿在红幕背景上影影绰绰。  
“踏上不归之途  
这最终的门槛  
越过渡桥  
就静看它燃烧！”  
他们终于碰触到了彼此，抓住衣服和握在腰间的双手都博弈着使出全部力道像是要将对方捏碎。隔着一层黑色布料，他们额头轻触，鼻息交融。  
Arthur猛地扯住Orm手腕让他转了半个圈向后撞入臂弯，不知相隔了多久，他又能把Orm拥在怀里了。阴影后的下半张脸贴上Orm的后颈，小心翼翼地不敢去亲吻，却还梦一般贪婪嗅着他的味道，想象牙齿刺入那块腺体带来的满足。  
咫尺的距离让Orm有些醉了，他沉溺在仅有的温柔和占有中，感到自己在Arthur信息素的包围下一点点融化。朦胧的感觉让他闭上眼睛陷入此刻依偎的假象，脸庞挂上一个不易辨别的笑容，放任Arthur抓住自己的手一路从下身抚上胸膛，接着环住脖颈。  
“We've past the point of no re——turn......”

音乐趋于平缓，Orm渐渐从刚才澎湃的情绪中回过神，发现自己心跳的厉害，胸腔剧烈起伏，身体也因为Arthur的热度和火焰的炙烤热得发烫。而颈部皮肤敏锐地察觉到对方的鼻尖已经蹭上腺体，后方一排尖牙或许正觊觎着那一小片皮肤。  
用力深呼吸后，他狠下心从Arthur的怀抱挣出，踉跄着向前走了两步。他迷茫了，第一次完全不知该如何面对眼前的场景，并且也因羞怯而无法抬头从他人那里寻求帮助。  
该结束了。  
Orm松开被自己死死握住很久的拳头，发现手心已被指甲掐出数个血印。摇了摇头后，他准备像十年前那样逃下舞台。

“说你爱我，在每个日夜每分每秒......”

微弱到无力的声音在背后响起，旋律中熟悉的歌词让Orm停下了脚步。他回过身难以置信地看着Arthur。他在监牢中曾说过类似的话，可现在，自己又怎能给出同样的回答？  
“无论你去向天涯海角，都请让我跟随。”  
Orm呆站在原地看Arthur走向自己。那种想哭的情绪满了上来，让无法掩饰的表情变成一个苦笑。  
“除此之外，我别无他求！”

接下来发生的一切在Orm眼中都变得缓慢而模糊。  
他看到Arthur在最后一个音落下的瞬间掀开斗篷，在人群的惊呼中猛然从腰间掏出弯刀砍断了身旁的一根固定用的粗绳。相连的上方很大一部分布景发出极不详的声响后倾斜着塌了下来，重重落在两人与人群之间。舞台边缘燃烧的油灯被砸倒，火焰瞬间舔上巨大的木梁。一条红色的火焰顺着弧形的舞台燃起，接着“轰”得一声，刺眼的绿色火苗猛然窜上半空。  
惊呼变成恐惧的尖叫。  
“野火——！”  
“快逃！摔下来了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
Orm竟然愣愣地隔着热浪看众人陷入混乱抱头鼠窜。他大脑一片空白，没去想是否会有伤亡，没去想Arthur为何要这样做，也没想国王、母亲、Mera会是什么心情。向来随机应变能力极强的公爵，就在火势画出的圆圈中傻傻站着，直到Arthur用一种粗暴的力道将他捉住。

【在我们那边，这称作火之环。】Arthur金色的眼睛里倒映着火焰，看上去有种痴迷的狂气。【在决斗出结果前，环中的任何人不得离开。】

Orm悲哀地发现自己的双腿在发抖，摄住双臂的力量并不算大，他却想不起来要挣扎。Arthur抚摸着他的侧脸，迫使他与自己对视。

【Ormi......多斯拉克有个说法，任何卡奥只可能渡过黑水湾两次，那就是庆典期间，一次来，一次去。我们的身份决定了血腥暴力的生活，没有卡奥能在位超过十年，他只会被击败退位或被杀死。而我已经参加了三次庆典，渡过黑水湾五次，其中三次都是以卡奥的身份。我不信仰任何神，我只相信人与人之间的连结。你和我，Orm，我们跨过了二十年之久，我认为就算有俯瞰人间的神明，他赐予我们这些时间也绝不是以让一场政治联姻将我们分开为目的。】  
Arthur抓住Orm胳膊的那只手慢慢收紧，目光也变得冰冷。  
【但我一直还怀有些希望，只要我们都还留在这片土地，就有无限的可能。可你亲手摧毁了我们的可能，Orm。我听到长城吹来的寒风冻结了一切美好。】

Orm因小臂的疼痛皱起眉，“......我的人生不允许爱情，不允许自由。身为暗涛城公爵的意义是守护我的地位，我的城堡和我的人民，我曾经甘心服从这样的命运。但是因为你，Arthur，我第一次向往自由，渴望选择自己想要的人生。可我唯一的选择就是披上战袍，拿着剑宣誓，这是我仅有的摆脱身为Omega命运的方式。”

【我们多斯拉克人什么都没有，仅剩的就是自由了。去想去的地方，和想要的人做爱，与爱人相伴终老。而现在，Orm，你将我置于两难的境地。我有爱上你的自由，可这种爱限制了我，让我想要满足你的意愿。我们都希望彼此幸福，同时也都禁锢了彼此。】Arthur边说边狠狠摇晃Orm，谈话间，火焰顺着垂下的红绸窜上去，点燃了上方的木头布景。  
他们同时仰起头看向刺眼的火光，浓烟开始堆积。再继续拖下去，两个人都会错过逃出去的时机。  
“Orm！”男人突然的大吼让公爵浑身一颤。“亚特兰蒂斯不值得你。王都的宫殿下藏着更多的野火，那些将我们逼至绝路的人理应尝到被焚烧的痛苦。做出选择吧，是跟我在一起，还是让他们在绿色的鬼火中死去？！”

“你疯了吗......”Orm感到面前的人十分陌生。

“这就是不归点了，亲爱的弟弟。”Arthur笑了起来，眼泪却因面部的动作滑下来，流进胡子中。“时间不多了，Orm。”

圆木燃烧到炸裂的噼啪和更多的塌陷声在四周不断作响，头顶的架子也摇摇欲坠。

Orm四下看看，火焰外的人群已经逃散得没了影子。他叹了口气，重新望着Arthur露出微笑，上前靠进对方怀中，为这个高大粗犷的男人拭去脸上的泪水。  
“还记得我们之前说过的话吗？我像一颗夜空中的星星，你则是包容万物的土地，我们夜夜相望却不能相拥。但现在是时候了，Arthur，我的使命已经完成，该让星星坠入大地的怀抱化作尘埃。”  
他仔细地用指腹抚摸Arthur脸上每一寸皮肤，湿润的眼角，锐利的鼻尖，深色的胡须，再到干燥的嘴唇。Orm惊讶于自己对Arthur的感情已经到了这个程度，他甚至不想用爱这个字眼定义，那是种更复杂更纠缠更深刻的关系，就像此时包围二人翻卷炽热的火焰。  
Orm咧开嘴笑起来，不是一直以来矜持的微笑，而是露出洁白牙齿的灿烂笑容，他希望这是留在Arthur眼里最后的样子。然后他吻上Arthur的嘴唇，用力吸吮对方，几乎要咗出鲜血。  
“抱住我。”呢喃着在Arthur耳边说完，Orm闭上眼靠在男人肩头，白皙的后颈完全展露出来邀请Alpha。刺痛如约而至，信息素注入的瞬间宛如神灵合一的美妙。

尽管这不算完全标记，但Orm如今和Arthur真正连结了。Alpha粗壮的胳膊将他紧紧搂住。

整个舞台都因为燃烧开始摇晃，越来越多木梁坠下，大火逼爬到很近的地方，把两个人的皮肤烤得发红。不知道会有多疼呢？Orm有点紧张，暗暗捏住Arthur的衣服。  
接着他的双脚突然离地，诧异地睁开眼，发现Arthur将自己整个抱了起来，快步走动。Orm张开嘴刚想询问，就感觉一阵火燎感从小腿掠过，然后他被甩了出去。Arthur绝对动用了全身的力气，才能让体重并不轻的公爵在空中划出一道抛物线后，重重在火势形成的圆圈外落地，并且滚动了数圈才停止。

撞击让他脑袋嗡嗡作响，视野也扭曲得天旋地转，热气造成的波浪中，他看到Vulko和Mera跑向自己。  
“Orm！”女子将他揽到怀中，他却挣扎着朝大火燃烧的方向爬去。

“Arthur......”  
他还能从刚才被扔出来那个火势不严重的缺口看见Arthur高大的影子。身体的疼痛阻止了他起身，每根骨骼都在痛苦地咯吱作响。  
“别往那儿去，太危险了！”Mera拉住他，看上去毫不关心仍困在火中的未婚夫。“......已经太晚了。”

晃动的支架骤然垮塌，一根巨大的木柱卷着火焰轰然倒下，彻底遮住了Arthur的身影。

 

TBC


End file.
